1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toaster and a combined toaster and microwave oven, and more particularly, to a toaster having a means for preventing bread loaded therein from slanting and a combined toaster and microwave oven having the toaster.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven is an apparatus to cook food or melt frozen food by using microwave.
This microwave oven has been developed due to human desire to conveniently cook food within a short time in busy life. The conventional microwave oven will be now reviewed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional microwave oven includes a body 10 forming its appearance, a cavity 20 formed in the body 10, for accommodating food, and an electronic chamber 30 which is provided at a portion inside the body and in which a variety of electronic parts for applying microwave into the cavity are installed.
Here, the body 10 generally includes a front case 11, an outer case 12 of the body 10, an outer frame 13 for maintaining the appearance of the microwave oven.
A cavity door (not shown) is installed in an opening of the front case so as to open and close the cavity.
Meanwhile, in the electronic chamber, installed are electronic components such as a magnetron 31 for generating microwave required to cook food, a transformer 32 for providing the magnetron 31 with high voltage, and a fan 33 for cooling electronic parts inside the body 10.
A general microwave oven having the above-mentioned construction is a cooking apparatus for applying microwave to cooking objects to cook. The general microwave oven is suitable to cook general food but not suitable for bread baking.
Also, the general toaster has a problem in that a piece of bread received therein slants to one side of the toaster and thus both sides of the piece of bread are not uniformly baked.
To solve the problem, it has been continuously required to develop a microwave oven having a function to cook food by using microwave and a function to bake bread.